Desuka
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: Desuka is typically portrayed as wearing an oversized grey bow on her head, although may be drawn wearing other accessories. Eye color: N/A Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: As Desuka has a love for lolita fashion, she is most often depicted wearing Gothic lolita dresses, although she may also be shown wearing other genres of lolita fashion. [Artistic reference will be added soon.] Others: As seen in her icon, Desuka is normally presented as faceless; instead having a red question mark in place of her features. Nationality/Race: Canadian/Human Personal Quotes * "You like to play dress up? Cool. You like to shove people out of the way while you run around with a football? Cool. Everything's cool with me." * "Man, you're all so noisy! Can't you take a nap or something?" * "Sure, talking to the dead probably seems great until you hear the same voice chanting 'ghost loaf' for an hour straight." Trivia *Desuka is Chinese-Canadian. *She is dyslexic. *Desuka was born under the sign of Leo. *She is very good at math, and competed in her high school's math triathlon. *Her most notable trait is her clairvoyance; specifically, her ability to openly hear the voices of the dead. *External profile Voice Configuration ACT1CV - To be released within the next week. ''[SAMPLE of Desuka ACT1 beside Chatter] ''Voice Description: Dark, strong, alto. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g-9 to g-11 Pros- Strong, and with a lot of range, this bank handles both slow and fast songs rather well. Cons- Some slight choppiness in syllable transition, and has a somewhat weak upper range. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 9.22.2014 * Feel free to use her for whatever you'd like, so long as it is not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. * If considering using her for profitable purposes, please consult the creator. * Do not release/use her voicebanks under the name of another UTAU, or alter/edit the original files of her voicebanks in order to create a new voicebank. *Pair/"ship" her with whoever you'd like to; what you do with her and/or is her character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim her as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of her do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with her is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of her, feel free to alter her design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. . Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Alto Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks